The invention relates to an ascender device for belaying on a fixed rope comprising a body with a trough for the rope to pass through, and an actuating lever having a pivot, a cam for clamping the rope, and a hole for attaching a safety means.
Such an ascender is designed for secured progression on a fixed rope and for constituting hauling or hoisting systems.